Oath in Eternity
by Zetafire
Summary: After the last events of the storyline, Marche has found himself still stuck to the mirage Ivalice. He has changed for better or worse as he sets out to find the cause for this new problem...and into a warpath.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Hello everyone. This story popped up after I played Final Fantay, Tactics Advanced. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

  
**

FFTA

Oath in Eternity

A fanfic by:Zetafire

''You can't judge a book by its cover...''

These words floated around in Marche's mind as he laid on a rather lumpy bed, staring into the ceiling crawling with insects. To his right were his clansmen; the ever helpful Montblanc, along with several others who had joined through the months.

He reflected on this word, knowing full well that it _had_ been months since he had been sucked into this vast and mysterious world. Yet, even with much experience, he could not fully get settled. Much had happened since those events. The wish granter was no more; Mewt's mother, or his illusion of her. But, Marche hasn't gone back, he still hasn't disappeared from the fake Ivalice. Was it because he still wished to be here? Perhaps, but that was a wish, and the wish granter was no longer alive. If it wasn't a wish, and it wasn't any other supernatural force, then what was it?

He didn't find the answer when he drifted back to sleep.

Montblanc's eye fluttered open, and as he automatically reached for the tan cup full of water, he noticed movement on the corner of his eye. He froze, just as his fingers were touching the cup. Slowly, he turned his eyes towards the spot of motion. Sure enough, it was Marche shifting in what appeared to be another nightmare, or perhaps he was awake, oblivious to the fact that he was being spied on.

Montblanc knew the problems that have sprouted since everything went 'fine'. He knew Marche wanted to be with his mother, that he wanted to see his real Ivalice. But, even though that was suppose to happen when the queen died, it didn't. Instead, the prince, or Mewt, disappeared, but the rest stayed. Of course, many of this world are supposedly fake, but Montblanc knows that can't be true. If they are fake, than how does it feel real? He still remembers his childhood days, how he grew up and all. Perhaps it is that they are not fake, but rather that Marche and his friends are in another world, or in another universe for that matter.

He saw him shift again, and wondered what kind of nightmare he was in now. The last one he told about was pretty interesting, and somewhat freaky. He only went into the smallest details, and wore a pale face. Montblanc could tell he was very disturbed by it.

Suddenly, Marche sat up straight, causing Montblanc to quickly lay down, hoping that he hadn't been caught. Opening one eye into a slit, he could see the outline of Marche. Apparently, he had been right on the nightmare stuff. Marche's shirt was completely wet on the back, and he was panting. In an anger sprout, he removed his shirt and tossed it to the sides. Then, his face went into his hands, and he began to sob softly.

Montblanc had heard crazy things about dreams, but he had never seen anyone react so strongly to one. In the morning, he thought, he will find out what is troubling him. And solve this mystery once and for all.

**8:23 AM**

Sunlight filtered through the somewhat filthy windows of the inn. Sunlight that Clan Eclipse was used to seeing almost everyday.

Montblanc woke up with a start. He clutched his head, remembering Marche's nightmare and the following events, and it had just been a couple of hours earlier. Sleepily, he turned his head towards Marche's bedroll. To his surprise, it was empty of its occupant, meaning Marche had woken up before the rest of them. That was odd, because it was usually Cliffor who woke up first. More odd was that Marche was one of the last to wake up on his own.

Just as he was getting up from his bedroll, Montblanc was startled as Marche walked in with a mission scroll. He spotted Montblanc.

''Ah, good morning, my dear friend. It seems I broke a new record today, eh. No matter, just wake up the rest of the clansmen, and be kind to read them this mission we just got. It's hot from the pub. Well, I'll be waiting outside.''

He handed him the scroll and left, closing the door behind him. He didn't even give him a chance to speak. But, remembering last night, he was confused profoundly. Marche today didn't look like what he had seen in the darkness. Perhaps it was just a disguise to hide his state of being. If it was, then it was being too excessive.

He still decided to ask him about his dreams, but first he followed his orders.

'' Alright, wake up guys, we are going to lose all the missions to the other clans if y'all don't wake up soon, kupo. Hurry hurry!'' He shouted, receiving groans and yawns in response. Sandath came forward, '' Where iss Marche, he should sstill be asleep; he issn't an early bird.''

''Marche woke up before all of us, and even went to the pub to get us a nice mission, kupo.''

Sandath noticed the scroll, a big mission was more like it.

'' How many clanssmen will be needed?'' He ask.

Montblanc checked the scroll, didn't believe it first, then rechecked it. The mission called for sixteen clan members at least, more were welcomed. That was twice more than the usual calling.

''It says we need sixteen, the least, kupo'' He said it slowly, making sure everyone heard it right. When they did, all of them began to mutter.

''Why so many, there has never been a mission calling for more than ten clans men, and that was when the Eve war was on its climax.'' Said Cliffor.

''Exactly...'' responded Montblanc, as he read a certain part that had escaped his eyes.

The clan was confused. ''What do you mean by that, Montblanc?'' asked Orsiny, the alchemist. He didn't respond, but began reading the script aloud.

'' To all clans, the inevitable has happened. We are at war! With who else but the foreign country of Neverio, kupo. They have voluntary and deliberately attacked one our merchant ships that was heading around their cove. This was no accident; this was an act of war! For our sake, and the sake of the rest of peace-loving nations,kupo, we have promised to stop their destructive way of living. Together, we shall be victorious!'' He kept reading silently, and then spotted something more astonishing.

'' This mission is not obligated upon clans, they choose if they wish to help or not, kupo.''

Silence followed; eerie, dreadful silence.

''What has Marche done...?'' whispered Montblanc to himself. '' What has he done...''

''Is this some kind of joke?'' Shouted Gwyneth, the sniper. Just then, Marche walked in again, singing a fast paced tune. He stopped when everybody didn't said good morning.

''What up, guys? Why is everyone so serious today?''

'' Marche, what were you thinking, signing us up for the war? You do realize that in war death is more possible than in the jagds! Unless we were all immortal, we won't stand a chance,'' said Gwyneth

For some reason, Marche went into a fury.

''What do you think you are saying! Do you know who we are? We are the ones who destroyed the impossible. We destroyed Ivalice, yet it is still here! If we could destroy one country, what makes you think we can't destroy another? We could win this war all by ourselves! We'll be known worldwide. Now, I want your armored and equipped selves outside in less than ten minutes! The transport boats will not wait forever!'' With those words, he stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

The clan members glanced at each other; the same thought on their minds: _This is not the same Marche. _They didn't understand what he meant by Ivalice being destroyed. In fact, it was more developed than when he appeared.

But, nevertheless, they began heaving on their suits of rock-hard armor, clutching the deadliest weapons in Ivalice, and adding extremely expensive charms. Nothing is in short reach for them.

Nothing is too much for Clan Eclipse. And nothing will ever be while Marche is leading...


	2. Chapter 2: March to a War

**AN**

**Hello everyone, here's the latest chapter of my FFTA fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Oath in Eternity

Chapter 2

March to a war

The morning sunlight that was drying the soggy ground started fading away as clouds of smoke began looming over the horizon. Nevertheless, hundreds of people, from all races, were scurrying towards one direct point: Baguba Port, the source of all this commotion. The smoke, now halfway over the sky, was clearly seen emitting from thousands of ships near or docked at the harbor. The ones offshore were mostly warships, while the docked ones were consisting entirely of transport ships.

Clan Eclipse received more than its fair share of stares and quick looks. They were well known as being the strongest clan in all of Ivalice. And it clearly showed as they walked with magnificent armor ranging in the high thousands. Their weapons glittered and wore the warning of keeping one in his or her own place. But their looks didn't say they were thrilled to be headed towards the busy city. Even so, their leader was particularly strange.

Marche was wearing a mirror plate, had a scarab, a fortune ring and wielded an Ebon Blade. His face was tighten in the form of a scowl, and he seemed to be leading not a clan, but instead a group of prisoners. He didn't return any friendly gesture, but he didn't react when something mean was overheard. Being the best had its benefits and consequences.

''Well, well if it isn't Clan Eclipse. What are you doing heading towards Baguba port? Wait, don't tell me you're planning on participating in the war? Hah, as if YOU could truly win it by yourselves,'' the voice came from a fighter leading a clan of mostly humans, with some nu mous and moogles sharing bits of space; no vieras were present.

Marche didn't look at them, but quietly and emotionless said, '' Just keep to your own affairs, don't try anything stupid today, because we'll just cast you aside again, Messo of Clan Yeo.''

Messo's face went red from anger and shame. Instantly, he rushed towards Marche, planning on delivering a well-earned punch, but was stopped short as Marche shot his arm out like a snake and gripped his opponent's throat. With incredible strength that brought gasps from both clans, he picked up Messo with his right arm, moved him in front so they were face to face, and said, '' You could go to prison since you never called for an engagement. You can thank me later for saving you from the iron pit. Now, if you'll excuse me...''

He was about to lower him down when Messo decided to play risk and spit at his face. It landed squarely under Marche's eye. But he didn't react violently, instead he swiped it away with his other hand. With his left pointer finger, he swung it at Messo's angry face in a no-no motion. Suddenly, he tossed Messo into the woods, bringing a shout of surprise from him and several of his clansmen, who were rushing to his side after the shock was quickly over.

Marche looked for a second and then shouted to his clan, '' Come one, we shouldn't smudge our name beating up weaklings like these.'' He began leading his clan away from the crowding scene.

Messo swiped away hands trying to reach for him.'' Get away, I can get up on my own,'' he said to his helpers. Sitting up, he realized his lower right was hurting. Clutching it with one hand, he looked at the disappearing figures of Clan Eclipse as they began going downhill. Clenching his teeth, he forced himself upward while grunting in pain. Again he looked at his enemies, whispering to himself, '' This is just the beginning, Clan Eclipse, soon, we'll be the ones pushing you aside.'' He started leading his clan on another path that went through the woods, limping slightly along the way.

Through the whole process, Marche hadn't said a word, which was even more strange since he was so lively and social. On his usual self, he wouldn't have hurt Messo or anyone trying to grind his nerves. Instead, he would have played along with simple name calling, a small laugh or smile. Clan Yeo, on the other hand, would have kept trying to bring him down, but would never succeed.

The clansmen were now more worried about their leader, wondering what was bothering him so much he'd hurt someone deliberately. But, they dare not speak up for fear of getting the same treatment as poor Messo back there. Sure, he had been a thorn on their side since they became well known, but they never went to the extremes. Now,they had a reason to do something more drastic. Even so, Marche remained silent and collected, as if the incident had never happened.

Reaching the gates of Baguba port, they could see many bodies trying to enter the city. The guards were trying their best to keep everything under control, because under these circumstances, crimes were executed at a much higher rate than normal. But there were just too many clans and normal folks trying to get in and not sufficient guards to monitor everything that was happening.

However, the noise and rush quieted down as Clan Eclipse descended from the hill. Word had traveled already about the scrap with Clan Yeo, but for most folks they knew Messo was looking for trouble. Instead, they didn't want to get on Marche's bad end, especially when he was at a gloomy mood such as this one. If an air of respect is present when his is in his usual self, an even greater respect and some fear was showing right now. The sea of people slowly parted as they began entering the gates; even the guards couldn't help but be at attention as if they were royal.

Marche never showed another expression, he always kept going forward with a serious face. Behind him, his clan followed as loyal as ever, glancing at everyone around them. They had never seen people and clans alike parting aside from their path. This only increased to their worried thoughts about Marche.

For the most part, they didn't get to sight see much; not that they hadn't seen Baguba port before, but that they couldn't see many buildings due to all the people backing against them, and as they kept going, the crowds in front of them would always rush to one side. They were like a spear going through sand, making its own way.

When they neared the dock, a chubby, dark furred moogle rushed towards them. ''Montblanc,kupo,what are you doing here? Please don't say you're going to the war, kupo.'' It was Nono.

'' I'm sorry, but it is Marche's wish, kupo,'' responded Montblanc.

Nono turned towards Marche, who was inspecting the ships.

''Marche, kupo, why are you going to war?'' he asked. To his dismay, Marche only responded by asking, '' Which ship is to deliver us; only us, and no one else on board?''

"I dunno, kupo. I'm only in charge of maintaining the ships. You have to ask the Ship Overseer, he's over there,'' Nono pointed towards a Bangaa Defender. Marche proceeded towards him, leaving the clan under Montblanc's care.

''Kupo! Montblanc, why is Marche so serious today?''

'' I don't know, kupo. He hasn't been like this ever before. Perhaps it's the situation he's in right now, kupo.''

Nono glanced at Marche, who was nodding as the Overseer explained all about their 'private' ship.

''Wow! I know that ship, kupo,'' said Nono in disbelief.

Montblanc stared at him quizzically. '' You do, kupo?''

''Yeah, it's the _Mirage_, kupo. That boat is so hyped up, kupo. It has the most advanced technologies, and can camouflage so good, it's like invisible, kupo.''

Montblanc stared at the ship, which was docked at port number thirty six. It didn't look technologically advanced from the outside. If possible, it looked grayer than the rest of the ships.

''Are you sure it's that one, Nono?'' he asked him.

'' Of course, it's darker than the others; military standards, kupo. But it's because of that darker hue that I know it's the _Mirage_. Wow wow, your clan must be really special, huh, kupo?''

Montblanc lowered himself to Nono's height. In a flash, he hugged his brother.

''Why are you worried so, kupo? You're the best there is.'' Nono said, but still returned the hug.

''Well, it is true, but that makes it even more dangerous for us. Those guys will want to get rid of us ASAP. But, we should be brave, shouldn't we.'' He let go and wiped at his eyes.

''Pray for us, Nono.'' He said, and started leading the clan towards their boat.

''I will, Montblanc!'' He shouted after them. Nono had never felt so down, never in his life. Suddenly, he knew the possibilities of war and death, and vowed to help in anyway possible so they could return faster to a safe home. That meant working as fast as he could, in which he did not hesitate to start on.

As his clan approach, Marche headed towards them to explain the full details of the ship.

'' Alright, this ship is called the _Mirage_ because it can camouflage and thus be unseen by the enemies. Also, we will go in a convoy with other ships like ours at first, then we'll join the main fleet. However, we will not join the main attack on Lust Coast, as it is called. There will be too much danger there. Instead, we will land on the south star coast, infiltrate the enemy artillery, sabotage it, and be out and safe on our boat again.'' He spoke rapidly, trying to get this ahead as soon as possible.

''Now, once we win that first battle, we'll be mainly on land again. We will not join any main battles, but instead work behind the scenes. Now, this ship has some other goodies on board, such as anti air emplacements, torpedoes, and twin propellers instead of engines, so no smoke is seen and thus we are not detected. It's not comfy, but alas it will have to do. Any questions?''

No one except Montblanc rose hands.

''Ah, yes what is it, Montblanc?''

He slowly lowered his hand, '' Do we have enough phoenix downs?''

At first, the look on Marche's face said they were heading into a possible death zone. But, a smile soon formed on his lips. He entered the ship, rummaged through some things, and brought a a heavy knapsack. He opened it and a blinding light came from within, forcing everyone near it to shield their eyes.

''Does this answer your question?''

Montblanc smiled back, knowing that their leader still cared about them.

''Good, now hop on board, we don't have all day. We must be ahead of the others since our ships are slower than the rest.''

One by one they boarded the _Mirage_, a smile on each one's face. When they were all ready, Marche climbed in and sat down on the Pilot seat. It wasn't that complicated, all he had to do is put it on reverse and than activate the auto-pilot. He mentally thanked Nono for showing him the basics for his airborne ship.

As the ship slowly pulled out of the harbor, another one quickly replaced the spot it had just occupied a few moments before. It wasn't long before they saw other similar ships following them in line.

Suddenly, a voice flared from a small radio that hadn't been noticed before.

'' This is the _Nightshift_. Our provisions will last us ten days, when is the arrival time, kupo''

Marche looked around until he found a small display screen. It had the words _arrv time _and _curr time_. On the second one, it showed the standard time zone they were in. The first one showed minutes instead of time, and it marked fifteen minutes.

'' This is the _Mirage_, the arrival time will be in fifteen minutes, then we'll go along with the main fleet,'' Marche spoke into the radio. At first all he heard was a bit of static, then came the voice of the moogle, '' Roger that, kupo.''

Marche sat back on his chair and glanced at his clan. Many of them still seemed worried.

''Hey guys, cheer up, we won't be in any major battles, so it won't be that dangerous. Oh, and make yourself comfy, we'll be out here sailing for a couple of days.''

As soon as he was done talking, Yekis, a Bangaa Dragoon, Mona, a fencer and Orisiny the alchemist rushed outside and heaved over the side. It was going to be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghosts of a past

**Hello everyone. Here's the third chapter, hope you like it!**

**IV-Thanks for the reviews**

**

* * *

**

Oath in Eternity

Chapter 3

Ghosts of a past

The vast body of water separating Ivalice and Neverio, named the Endi Sea, was pocked with a many grayish dots, as seen from the atmosphere. Up close, however, was an entire different view. One could hear a deafening roar as engines of ships struggled to meet up with demands of speed. On the sides of these war mechanisms were hundreds of technologically advanced turrets. These, contrasted to the object they were glued to, were automatic.

But compared with the rest of the other ships and turrets, they only made the thinnest rim of a huge Navy made to kill and defend. These turrets were automatic because they were Anti Air attached to a small in standards yet huge in sight scouting ship. The real bulk and, thus, pride of the Ivalicean Navy were the Leviathans, Warships capable of destroying currently all that came in their way. Their turrets are composed of all varieties: anti armor, anti air, anti infantry. Their firepower are capable of sinking any ship and the giant artillery emplacements shoot as far away as thirty miles, while the shells are filled with explosives, poison gas, and even tar. Indeed, these machine are armored more than an entire city and have the firepower all together of two hundred battleships; the only downsides are their maneuverability, their speed, and the amount of currency needed to keep up with the stunning price of owning a few of them.

Because of the last told reason, the max amount of Leviathans the country of Ivalice can have is a mere three. Next in line of the most powerful ships are the Sunkers; ships that are small and fast, yet deadly with a vast number of torpedoes. Cruisers are next, followed by Battleships, Destroyers, and finally Scouts. On the special side are Submarines, Artillery only ships, and Camouflagers. These ships tend to work away from the battle zone,underneath or, on special circumstances,on their own.

Airships were a whole another story. The ability to transport and sustain airships while on the high seas was currently impossible, but Ivalice was already creating prototypes, even faster now since a wild rumor started about Neverio having airship carriers already. As anyone by far knows, airships are always a threat to boat types, so the Ivalicean Navy has equipped enough anti-air turrets to block any aerial threat.

The captains depend on the type of ships. Most Destroyers and down list are piloted by humans. Battleships and Cruisers have Bangaa captains mostly and a few Vieras; humans can also steer them, but they are more of a rarity. Sunkers are captained by Nu Mous, and only Moogles are allow to heed the Leviathans. The special type ships usually have Humans and Vieras at the head.

Between two Cruisers was a small ship at the head of a long line of similar ships. The short line of dark gray ships had Battleships or Cruisers by their sides, blocking any flank attacks and providing defense, much like a wall. The head ship of the line was called the _Mirage_, a top notch camouflager. Clan Eclipse's leader piloted this magnificent work of machinery and engineering.

Marche closed the Navy Tactics books he had been reading, took a hot gasp of air inside the sweaty ship, and let it out slowly. Why couldn't there be a window that could be opened, or at least more air vents. He tossed the book onto the ship's dashboard and wheeled around in his chair. The look on his clansmen showed the same face: sweaty, bored,cramped. What he and ,probably, all of them would do just to stretch a bit and sniff the smallest scent of a sea breeze.

Montblanc was especially affected by the searing temperatures. His light brown fur glistened with beads of sweat. He occasionally rubs his forehead, and sometimes wears the look of screaming out. He is strong, even though it was hard to keep a cool head when needed to.

Just as Marche was about to make the decision to go outside, his radio sprang to life with a familiar voice.

'' Hello, anyone in there, this is the I.I. Henry, the Cruiser to your left. Just to say that we are going to make a quick stop, people are burning up in these sweatshops. Just follow our lead and everything will work out smoothly.''

Marche couldn't believe what he had heard, or rather whom he had heard. He was dazed by the utter surprise, and had forgotten the steering wheel. The gigantic ship to their left started slowing down, except Marche didn't follow.

Luckily, Montblanc knew of ship controls, and jumped up from his seat. He ran to the control center up front and lowered a handle; quickly pressing a number of buttons as the ship began to slow down to a stop.

Somehow, Marche still hadn't come around from his astonishment. Montblanc stared at him helplessly. If he had fallen into such a deep trance, imagine how he would fare at the battle grounds. Good thing Montblanc was second-in-command, or else they be far ahead from the rest of the navy right about now.

Not waiting a second more, he rattled Marche until his eyes blinked. He looked around, as if he had just woken up from a heavy sleep. The truth slowly came to his mind, and a look of horror replaced the startle look.

''Now you know how much war is capable of, and we haven't even fired the first shot,'' Montblanc said as he walked out to join with the clansmen through the light metal door.

Marche, on the other hand, remain motionless. Moving as if in a dream, he proceeded towards the pilot's side door, opened it, and stepped into a magnificent scene. The sun-blocking shape of the Cruiser cast a shadow long past their boat. Its steel hull and towering bridge was enough to put fear in to any man or woman's mind.

He knew what had to be done. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and force would be used if necessary. Either way, he wasn't going to let it slip by. Unlike him, that person commanding the vessel had no motivation except the thrill of excitement to guide one into war.

Glancing both ways, he walked casually over to the northwest section of his boat. The borders were fenced, except for one small space that was skipped. Marche peered over the edge. He had guessed right, for there was a one-man boat under the iron boards.

He spotted two ropes that were stretching from the fence's posts to the boat below. Marche untied them fast and effortlessly. The sound of a small splash rippled across the air. Marche then bend over, clutching the edge with boat hands, and landed his feet on the small boat. He let go of the edge and at the same time pulled his body forward. He was now crouching underneath the _Mirage_ on board a tiny boat.

With confidence and unforgivable rage in his eyes, he paddled with the single oar included already in the small canoe. From a third person view, it seemed he was going against an unstoppable giant.

''Lieutenant, are the men ready to proceed on, we mustn't slow down just for them, there's a war to be won.''

A rather medium height woman in a Capitana's garb wielded around , her heels never leaving the same spot. Facing her was a taller man, but his face wore respect and admiration for the person that was addressing him.

'' No, madam. They say they need at least three more minutes, should I still order them to move inside and start the engines?''

''Negative, we can't overwork these sailors. Tire, sleep, or plain bored sailors mean less work, less work means less speed, and less speed means more time just to get to our destination point. Just give them another five minutes.''

''But madam, they only requested three.''

''They aren't the ones giving orders, are they,'' she raise one eyebrow, intimating the already nervous man in front of her. He only shook his head in response.

'' Thought so. Just do as I tell you to and we won't have any problems. You are dismissed, Lieutenant Seperi.''

''Yes, madam, right away.'' He bowed down and quickly rushed out to deliver the orders.

A smile played on the Capitana's lips. She couldn't show it to anyone, but she was enjoying herself more than she could afford in Ivalice. How easy is it to be a captain, why hadn't she thought of this job in the first place. She could sit in the big captain's chair and give big captain orders, not excluding the ridiculous huge amount of payment dished out. She paced over to the front view window, her heels making staccato sounds with every step. She pondered on why such a young lady such as her was forced to wear tight shoes that tired her feet easily.

She was just sitting down on the throne-like seat of the Captain when the door burst open, its door slamming into the wall in a noisy style.

''Lieutenant, how many time must I repeat not to open the door so hard, it bothers anyone who is in here, including me.''

Silence.

''Lieutenant, did you hear me?''

Again silence, then the slow sounds of shoes plodding quickly across the floor. Shoes.

The Capitana spun her chair around. The figure facing her wasn't Lieutenant Seperi. Instead it was a young familiar teen with medium blond hair, big eyes and a soldier's uniform. His face wore the tattletale of an enraged person, yet his eyes were sad

''How could you?'' He asked with agony dripping in every letter.

''How could you have done this? What were you thinking, what are you thinking?'' He clutched his hands into fists.

She clumsily got up, stumbled, then faced him.

''It isn't what you think-'' she began, but was cut short.

''You promised,'' he shouted, causing her to reel back as if she had been struck.

''You promised you wouldn't act on impulse; to keep yourself away from any major harm.'' He said it much calmer now as a tear dropped into the floor; he was looking down, not wanting to make eye contact.

''Marche-'' she started, but didn't finish her sentence, because Marche rushed towards her and tackled her, bringing a shout of surprise from her. He gave the attack much strength, causing her to fall backwards, landing seated on the floor.

She grunted in a portion of pain, glancing up at him with a pained face. His expression was the same: a hard scowl, yet the sadness still lingered in his eyes .

'' What friend are you, when you only care about your own desires,'' he turned around and started walking out the room, wiping at his eyes.

''Wait, Marche...,'' she managed to choke out. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

''What is it?'' He responded emotionlessly

'' Please, you don't understand why I joined, I can clarify it!'' she had began sobbing, and her words came out not unlike a desperate plea.

''I don't care what your excuse is, because apparently it is more important than a friend's eternal promise.'' With those words, Marche left her presence and began retracing the steps back to his ship.

She sat on the floor, the pain had receded enough to allow her to stand up. Even so, she still stayed motionless, crying slowly, knowing she had just committed the dumbest mistake in her life, and had probably lost her only true friend.

Lieutenant Seperi walked into the bridge main section, only to see the Capitana slumped next to the steering board. Instantly he rushed over to her.

''Capitana, capitana, what happened? Who did this?'' He asked in rapid fire. She only stared at the same spot, slowly muttering, '' Myself...myself.''

Suddenly, without any warning, she got up, leaving Seperi crouching next to air.

''Are the men ready, Lieutenant, we must keep going.'' She said it with such a calm expression, as if she had never been anywhere else or thinking anything else.

''Yes, madam,'' he responded, somewhat confused at her stranger behavior, but still ran outside to order all sailors back into their positions.

She looked out the front window. She had betrayed her friend, her secret, and her inspiration. She was a Capitana of the Ivalicean Navy that went by the nickname of _Blitz_, because of her quick planning and rapid attacks, yet she knew that nickname wasn't who she really wasl, and that inside and to Marche she would always be Ritz Malheur, the traitor who preferred fun and thrills instead of promises and life.


	4. Chapter 4: Melancholy Night

**Sorry about the long time it took me to write this next chapter, I have been draining my inspiration on poems. Any how, enjoy!**

* * *

Oath in Eternity

Chapter 4

Melancholy night

The sun was lowering itself, submerging beneath the gentle waters of the Endi Sea. It's last few rays of light colored the sky with sharp hues. A bright orange at first, then a mellow red, and finally a deep purple. As the colors kept changing into deeper hues until they reached complete darkness, stars began their presentation on the blackening sky.

The stars illuminated the darkness, and the Ivalicean Navy as it made it's slow trek across the sea, causing small to massive ripples. Their captains and crew were hyped up; they wanted a fight. After days after cruel days, men and women had toil aboard the ships from securing cables to monitoring radar.

Their hopes of a sudden, unexpected battle were dashed as the moon rose into the sky. It's light inspired the lucid, and disillusioned the war pros.

Marche looked up, saw the Cruiser in which he had been in earlier, confronting an enemy. He smirked at the word. Enemy. How could he call her that, after all the help she had given him when they were in Ivalice. This, in return, brought fro a flood of memories. In them he saw himself in the first battle against the two Bangaa, then he saw himself as a crystal shattered. This memory had become somewhat foggy. Next he saw himself in the Jagds, then fighting against Ritz.

In all between of them, other smaller memories surfaced, then fell back to the corners of his mind. Memories which would never repeat in all his lifetime.

This was most likely true for many who were aboard the vessels, more so for the ones stationed on board the landers, the ones who would be on the front line, and not on sea. The ones who have the ranks of soldiers and warrior, of black mage and white mage, of archer and animist. All of them will be meeting enemy artillery, opposing ranks, and all sorts of war vehicles pushing them back toward the shore.

No one forgets the friendly fire. The Ivalicean Navy would be bombarding the entire area, covering it in explosions, smoke, and screams of agony and morale. Rushes and retreats, push and pull, Suppress and entrench were all parts of the war.

Worst part: war was exactly like the jagds. There were nothing that could prevent true death except for medics and bandages; white magic and surgeons. Here, clans were able out to found out that blood shed back home was toying around compare to the oncoming slaughter.

He heard the metal door creak as it was pushed outward. He turned around and saw: Montblanc.

''Hey there...'' said Montblanc, letting the words out slowly.

''Hey...'' responded Marche, unsympathetic.

''Mind if I seat...?''

He glanced at him, and a funny thought came to his mind: why seat when you are already so short. He kept it to himself and didn't show it.

'' Be my guest.''

Montblanc sat on the edge.

Silence for a moment; peace enveloping them in a smothering comfort.

''Funny...'' said Marche, '' I can't even see the bloody moon thanks to it.''

It needn't a genius to figure out his anger toward the Cruiser, and the one steering it, was rising. He abhorred it, had massive antipathy against its steel gray hull and it's gigantic, blocking silhouette. In general he hated everything about it, but most of all its captain.

'' Montblanc, perhaps it was rash of me to enlist us all for the war.''

He glanced at him, saw his head filled with greasy blond hair, drooped eyes, and saw truth.

'' Perhaps, but there is no turning back now, and you know it as well as I do, kupo.''

Marche mused upon these words, and he mused until his mind was incapable of doing it so anymore. And so with a simple goodnight, he walked back to his bed and slept away the night.

Ritz sat on her throne like captain seat, got up. She paced around the room, once...twice, sat back down. She lowered her head unto her chin, resting it in a pondering way, which she was doing, but wasn't being successful.

Lieutenant Seperi notice, thought of an interference, decided on it. However, it seemed the Capitana was always one step ahead of him.

''Stop, lieutenant. Do not proceed on distracting me when I am in this state.''

He reeled back and stood by the right monitors. He saw her going back and forth in a puzzling way. It was distracting and disturbing, so he made himself invisible by seating on the empty chair and watching the monitors in front of him.

He knew well that only the techies were allowed to touch these pieces of machinery, but it was intriguing enough to see all the numbers and letter, the Mi's and the Lh's that followed. Charts showing glossy displays and graphs showing lines going ever upward and downward in a never ending pattern.

The techie responsible for that dashboard came and saw Seperi seated there.

''Excuse me sir, but I see that you are absolutely glued onto this station, shall I instruct you on how to operate it?''

To Seperi, no voice was more bewitching than the one he had just heard. He got up a bit clumsy and turned around, only to encounter the most charming human woman he had ever met. She was around twenty, perhaps in the mid ones. Her hair was a mild dark, her eyes a deep brown. She was in every aspect the common girl that everyone hoped to have but few actually met.

''Ah. Yes, of course, I'm not entirely knowledgeable on this subject, but I would be glad if you did indeed help me understand a bit more of this matter.''

She giggled in response.

'' I'd love to, Mr...?''

''Seperi, Lieutenant Seperi under Capitana Ritz command, to serve you, miss...?''

'' Technical supervisor Leina, in charge of the right flank of technical monitors. Under Capitana Ritz and Colonel Sendial command sector.''

The two exchanged small glances and burst out laughing.

''Pleased to meet you, Leina.''

''It's all ok, this stuff is rather easy to learn. But not everything is for the public and untrained eye.''

And so Lieutenant Seperi and Technical Supervisor Leina began a wistful relationship bound on good course...

Ritz had given her fifth circle around the chair when she suddenly realized her stomach hadn't been given dinner. Not one used to doing things, especially aboard such a giant vessel like the I.I. Henry, she prefer to order people around. That's why there were Lieutenants and Sailors for, to be the servants of the ship. Automatically, her mind formed the name she was so accustomed to using: Seperi. Her mouth opened in response, making the right letter placement. But she saw, a split second tad, that Seperi had found something far more interesting than being waited to be called upon.

Her mouth slowly closed, and she gave a smile for a guy who had always been there. She decided it would be of better judgment to get herself dinner and stop acting so high above. As she headed out through the door of the bridge, the room exploded into talk, much like a classroom after the teacher has gone out of the room.

Ritz was surprised that she actually had to follow signs pin pointing the way to the cafeteria. How could she achieve being a Capitana and not knowing the ship's specific rooms? Nevertheless, she rushed to her destination, because the tight shoes were beginning their glum pain on her feet and legs.

'' Turn right for...'' she read aloud, but stopped all movements whatsoever when she saw what lay ahead.

A cool wind brushed her face, and the coldness of the night greeted her warm body. The brilliant display of stars shone upon the deck of the Cruiser, and the moon was to the right of her mighty hulk.

Ritz stepped more slowly, knowing full well that Marche's ship was to the left. She had found him stationed as the captain of the Camouflager _Mirage_. Many documents become available to higher ranks, privacy trespassed when looked upon.

She was at the door's edge, but it wasn't exactly a door. It was a giant opening, which was rectangular shaped and lead directly into the halls, which then split into two, and to the Deck, which was on the outside.

Another cool wind, somewhat stronger, blew against her, as if wanting all to stay inside the ship. The bright red hair gleamed under the moon and rustled her face. She saw, barely and with a sigh of relief, that the _Mirage_ didn't have it's inner lights on. That most likely meant most if not all were asleep, and who wouldn't be in this hazy night?

But even so, she practically ran across the deck, hoping she didn't give any sign of notice. It seemed the whole world was rushing upon her, and time was running thin. Those three seconds she used to pass the gap from the Bridge to the Sub Deck entrance passed as if in slow motion, danger of someone, of Marche, suddenly spotting her.

When she arrived, she gasped for air and leaned against the wall, proceeding to slide down unto the floor. Now more than ever she hated her uniform, the one she would be proud and honored of, the suit which she wore over her night robes when inspecting the mirror. She now hated it's tight edges, it's painful shoes, and the hamper it caused when in a hurry.

The Antipathy of life was seen in everyday commoners' objects, from the filthy insects to human dissatisfaction.

When she suddenly opened her eyes, she realized that her mind had gone into sleep mode. She looked at her fancy wristwatch, 9:10 PM. She had dozed off for ten minutes. She stood up, her entire body creaking in response. Then and there, she entered the sub decks, and a stench most unrecognizable invaded her nostrils, and she almost heaved over. The foul smell of hundreds of bodies, sweat, fire, and restrooms.

Never had she encountered such a front of offensive stenches, enough to make one sick for weeks. As if that wasn't enough, no one seemed to notice that she was of multiple ranks higher. People shoved pass her and fro, some in a hurry, others scorning at her for standing idly; some were shirtless. Ritz decided there upon all the heat and stench that she would never come here again, and would admire the ones that did have to come here.

Somehow Ritz survived the nausea and sweat, the tight suit and the pain. She was in a high stress level, so high she couldn't help but unbutton the suit in a frustrated way, and proceed hastily toward the cafeteria.

Again the world seemed to come upon her, to torment her in every way the body could be tormented. Her breathing became shallow, her body felt hot and sticky, her mind was on a verge of divine madness.

But, when all seemed to be lost, when one could not take the hideous atmosphere any longer, the great sign of the cafeteria loomed not far off. It was enormous, like a beacon in a desert, a beacon of rescue.

Not waiting for a second thought, if any, she ran toward the door and entered into an area of steep peace. The whole cafeteria shined from its cleanliness and bright lights, the talk was low, the food smelled great. It was an oasis in the desert of eternal torture.

She did not bother to take it all in, however, as she was eager to eat and escape the chaos and rampage that were the Sub Decks. When she got in line, finally someone recognized for what she was, moved her into the front, and apologized for the inconvenience of the necessity of she coming to such an isolated place. The chef chuckled at the ladder, cracking under his own joke.

Ritz didn't pay much attention, went into a lone table and ate her _Sandwich au fromage et jambon_, which was fancy for just a sandwich of cheese and ham. Never had a meal tasted so much better, and she enjoyed herself and the time as she ate it slowly, measuring it's taste, quality, and temperature. When she finished, she was almost sorry it was gone.

So she too went out and back into the sweating halls. She wasn't dumb enough now from letting her nose absorb the wicked smells. She pinched it, and breathed with her mouth as she ran out into the fresh air. Now it wasn't as bad, much better than last time she was here, and she hoped with all her pity and heart that this would be the last time that she was indeed in such a low level place.

Upon escaping to the Deck, she succumbed onto the floor, not bothering to take note of what she had just been through. She almost fell asleep, if it hadn't been for the maintenance crew sweeping the area and spreading perfume. The almost gave her away for death, but one saw she was still alive, just about to doze off. Furthermore, these guys had more sense then just to be ignorant, for they immediately recognized the marks of the Captitana on her right sleeve.

But Ritz was too fatigued, and she did not wait a second further to let the sweet comfort of dreaming to come upon her.

Being good Samaritans, the crew whisked her away to the bridge, where Seperi still hadn't emerged from his lessons, but did so when he saw the Capitana heavily asleep. He quickly took her upstairs, in his hands, and laid her on a massive bed, fit for a regal person, such as the Capitana Ritz.

Tests come upon one suddenly, no matter if they are prepared or not. In this general rule, it states that the unexpected can never be expected. However, many captains have discover a nice groove, almost perfect, that traversed a wide flank around it. All they had to do was expect all and all, meaning they were all time alert and guns at hands, helmets on, and so on. Every ship's cannon had a shell loaded, men ready to press the button that would unleash massive destruction.

And it was now more than ever, because in the far off distance, an ambiguous land mass loomed just at the tip of the horizon. They knew they were reaching their destination; they knew they were about to make history, and they knew they would die for their glorious country of Ivalice.


	5. Chapter 5: Fragile Peace

**AN**

**Hello everyone. Well, I finally finished the next chapter of my story. I understand this is somewhat shorter than the rest, but it's all I could come up with, please forgive me. Oh, and this does follow the previous chapter, except from a different point of view. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Oath in Eternity

Chapter 5

Fragile Peace

The morning sun loomed over the horizon, casting a yellow-orange hue over all objects in its waking path. The sea breeze and fishy scent passing through the port town of New Kendal, which was under Neverio's sphere of control, was heavy on this particular day. It grew as the sun rose ever higher, but the people didn't seem to mind. And who would when living in a port city?

New Kendal was a very tight town, with extremely narrow streets and busy people scouring through the passageways. The town stretched like a rubber band across the base of Mount Helea, which laid to to the east of the town and had to be flanked in order to travel to other parts of the continent. To the town's west was Lust coast, the local beach, and to its south was the more isolated and dangerous Star coast, named after the sharp rocks jutting out of the water formed a crude star shape . To its north were high hills and cliffs overlooking the vast Endi sea. These geographical features made invading the town from three directions extremely difficult. The safest way to attack was from the west, in other words, from the sea.

Overall, New Kendal was a common port town ridden with the average amount of crime, seaside markets, and fishing communities. However, it was very strategically important in military terms. The cliffs and Star coast provided a safe spot from enemy ships, and the mountain forced many motorized vehicles to swing around it and caused airplanes to maneuver carefully over it, and thus elongate the time taken to traverse it. Infantry could pass it, but it still took more time. All in all, artillery in New Kendal would be very effective and safe, ship construction would prosper well, and it would be a very well foothold on territory for an invasion force.

Because of all it's strategic benefits, Neverio rushed to plant defenses on the town. Soldiers were already marching through the roads, construction of Barracks and Airports were in mid-state, and a few vehicles, airplanes, and ships were parked in temporary bases. It was an overall weak defense in which Neverio's Military Corps, or NMC, was pulling all the strings it could to hasten the upgrading.

New Kendal didn't enjoy the new government. Having being an independent country, even though it was not much of a country but rather a prospering town, it called neutral when Neverio announced its plans to inherit the land that properly belonged to it. However, when Neverio sent an ultimatum ordering New Kendal to accept its new leaders or be wiped off the face of the Earth, it had little choice. New Kendal fought, and fought bravely it did, but by the fourth day of warring, the Neverian Army had the town surrounded. Finally, in the small town hall, the Treaty of Pelis was signed, and New Kendal fell to the hands of Neverio.

Even so, those four days of blood shed for almost nothing were not in vain. Because of those four days, Neverio was set back on its plans to build a solid defense against any invasion. New Kendal had given crucial time for the Ivalicean Navy to mount an attack, and neither knew that those precious four days were about to change the course of events.

* * *

''Mother, may we go to play at the beach?'' a small human girl around the age of eight begged an older woman, who was busy trying to sell fresh fish to hundreds of by passers.

''Yes, but be sure you don't wander off too far from the life guard. Oh, and please keep a close eye on your brother, he is very energetic, you know''

At that point, a small boy came running around the corner of the wall the mother was using to backup against.

'' See?'' She said in a-matter-of-fact way.

''Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.'' the girl said.

''You always say that!'' the mother said, but they were long gone.

Upon entering the crowded beach, the children went into the changing rooms. Their town was mostly human, with some Moogles and Bangaas scattered through out it. Vieras and Nu mous often came to trade goods, but none chose to live in the port town.

The children came out with their bathing suits on and their clothes at hand. They ran to the life guard, who was a personal friend of them and their mother, to give him their clothes for safe keeping.

''Hey there, you two. What brought these wonders to the beach today?'' he greeted them happily, as usual.

'' Hey Mael, we came for a splash.'' answered the girl.

''O.K, as long as you stay within my sights.''

'' No problem!''

They had a usually fun day, and the time went by quite fast. By the time they had gotten bored and tire, it was around eight in the morning. To one this would seem early, but considering that they are accustom to waking up at five in the morning, it wasn't that early.

''Hey, come back here, we're leaving!'' the little girl shouted to her brother, who was wading through the soft waves. He began to jump and point to a speck near the horizon.

The girl followed him and saw it, too, but it was too small to recognize, so she grabbed her little brother's hand and went back to Mael.

''Hey Mael, can we burrow your binoculars?'' the little girl asked.

''No can do, I need 'em in case someone is in danger. Say, what do you want them for?''

''Well, we saw this speck in the distance and we wanted to see what it really was.''

''Really? Well it could just be another fishing boat, but I'll take a look for you.'' He raised the binoculars to his eyes, but when he was about to spot the mysterious vessel, a small quake and shouts of surprise startled him.

''What was that?'' He shouted out of panic, but the children were running towards the town already. He raised the binoculars again, and he gaped with horror at the sight. Hundreds, if not thousands, of ships were closing in on the beach. Landing crafts were already on their way towards the shore. Artillery boomed as shells flew through the air.

Another quake, closer this time. He turned and saw fire coming from the town. This time he didn't need binoculars to see that they were being bombarded. At once he began shouting to flee towards the town hall.

He pushed through all the mass of people trying to get into the town through the small gates. He craned his head towards the sea, and he was astonished even more. The landing craft were only minutes away from the shoreline, and the real size of the invasion force was fascinating and terrifying at the same time. Flames were already spreading and people panicking. Return fire from the Neverian Army was barely beginning. Airships, ships, and artillery were just starting. Soldiers were stationing themselves in buildings, pushing people out into the perilous streets.

Mael didn't care about return fire or military procedures, he just knew that he had to get to a safe spot. Instead of waiting for the crowd to move, he jumped on top of it and ran. It was all a daze, a hallucination. But it wasn't, it was real and it was happening, but he wondered why.

Mael was about to go behind a tall building, but a shell exploded too near and he fell to the pavement, hitting his head hard. As he lay on the stone road bleeding and losing conscious, he could hear people shouting and shells exploding; he could hear death as it crawled over the peaceful town of New Kendal.


End file.
